


Lecture Hall

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Thoughts of a man who has the woman everyone wants.





	Lecture Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels

Isabelle Lightwood is the youngest lecturer in the history of Idris University, all schools and colleges confounded. Everyone knows about her, about how brilliant she is, how beautiful, how capable. Everyone follows her twitter and listens to her lectures and stalk her instagram desiring to be close. 

Valentine watches her gather her things at the end of her lecture, as students are streaming out. Some are trying to attract her attention, men and women alike, laughing loudly, flaunting their bodies, going to her to ask her questions. 

He guesses he should be jealous, but he isn’t. She’s his. Ever since the first time they saw each other, the first time they kissed. 

It had been at a bar nearby, before the start of term. He’d offered her a drink, and she’d seductively said, voice low and hoarse, that she liked older men. Within a few minutes, he was pulling her dress up over her hips, and the door of the bathroom stall was slamming shut. Her dark eyes were asking for more, and he was more than ready to give it to her. She begged for him to be rougher and he obliged. He’d never been the gentlest of lovers. 

The second time they’d seen each other was in this very amphitheater. She’d come in, plugged her laptop in, when he had been supposed to hold his own lecture there. They’d snapped at each other, she’d accused him of wanting to ruin her lectures because she was young and he didn’t want a young woman taking his job. He’d laughed at that. He was secure in his own abilities. It had ended in another rough, quick fuck on the desk and a trip to the administration. 

That was months ago. 

She spends the night at his place almost every night now. Her perfume is sticking to his bedsheets, and she has bruises like his fingertips on her hips almost permanently. His daughter and her have become friends. Even his misanthropic son likes her. 

He doesn’t know how long this is going to last. Their relationship is not promises of forever, it’s rough sex, bickering and arguments over the simplest of things. She’s young and brash and proud, almost arrogant. He’s older, wants respect she tends not to give, or at least not in a way he desires. 

It works for them somehow. When she gets bratty, he spanks her until she calms down. When he gets mad at her, she slaps his good senses back into place. They’re dysfunctional for sure, but it’s been eight months and it’s not slowing down. 

She shoos away the last of the kids that buzz around her like flies attracted to honey. They have no idea he’s the only one who gets to taste her honey. She smiles at him wide and mutters “Hey babe” as he closes in to kiss her.


End file.
